Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Gran Turismo Concept '13
|manufacturer = Chevrolet |year = 2013 |drivetrain = |engine = |torque = |power = 454 BHP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Gran Turismo Concept '13 is a Concept car produced by Chevrolet. The car is a Concept version of the Chevrolet Corvette (C7), made by Gran Turismo. It was exposed at the SEMA in 2013. It first appears in Gran Turismo 6, where it was added as part of Update 1.04. Description "A C7 Corvette Concept Model suited for both aggressive track days and daily use." The “C7” 7th generation Corvette debuted in 2013, and is said to be the ultimate model in the history of the series. Gran Turismo has not only featured the final commercial model but has followed the development of the car from the very start, with even the test prototypes making an appearance in the game. And to symbolize the special relationship between the Corvette Development team and Gran Turismo, the Corvette Stingray Gran Turismo Concept was shown at the 2013 SEMA show. The concept model is a Corvette that balances track days and daily driving. While boasting high performance able to withstand tough conditions on the track, it can easily get to and from the circuit in comfort. The Corvette Stingray is already a car with an exceptional balance of overwhelming performance and refined ride comfort to begin with. Therefore in the Gran Turismo Concept, the engine and suspension were left stock, with a concentrated effort to further refine the exterior and interior. The body color was matched to the Blue image color of Gran Turismo 6, a matte finish that gives unique shadows and highlights to its surfaces. The engine hood with a specially made air outlet and removable roof have been made of carbon, with bigger 19 inch wheels in the front and 20 inch wheels in the rear for improved response. A carbon ground effect kit has been installed in the front and rear of the body for better flow of air under the floor, and a large carbon rear wing has been added that extends the body line and reduces air turbulence. The attention to the smallest detail is flawless. The L shaped outline of the headlights have been changed from clear to yellow, and the front grill, front fender outlets and rear quarter ventilation ducts have also been replaced with specially designed parts. On the interior, the dashboard and seats have been changed to a custom color, and a matching leather-wrapped roll bar has been added. Functionally speaking, designs more suited for driving on the track have been developed for the steering wheel and sport seats, and the car is also equipped with 4 point seatbelts for the harsh G’s experienced when pushing the car to its very limits. Maintaining the allure of the original Corvette, factors required for sports driving are integrated throughout. This is the perfect Corvette Stingray that Gran Turismo fans have been waiting for. Acquisition GT6 This car can be purchased for 65,000 Credits. It is a detailed car. Notes Category:GT6 Cars Category:Chevrolet Concept Cars Category:2010s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:GT6 DLC Cars Category:Unpaintable cars Category:Concept Cars